


Fuck, My Best Friend's Hot

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo and Jongin have been good friends since childhood. Lived in the same neighborhood, went to the same schools, and had the same friends. They’ve spent most of their lives together. Except when it was time for the pair to attend college. Kyungsoo went to a culinary arts school while Kai pursued dancing at a fine arts school. Being apart felt awkward and some getting used to. After their first semester of barely any contact, they meet at a house party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck, My Best Friend's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Absinthe is some crazy shit. That is all.

_**  
K**_ yungsoo’s heart swelled with the thought of seeing his best friend after...what was it? Four months? To the pair it must have felt years. It’s not easy to not see someone that you’ve practically spent your whole life with. They had survived the first semester of their college career and it definitely counts for a celebration.

 

The party at Jongin’s empty house was set once finals were over and Kyungsoo couldn’t wait. It would be just like old times, Kyungsoo thought. Just a small group of friends secretly raiding Mr.Kim’s alcohol stash. It’s not really a secret since it’s quite obvious to see the missing booze, but they like to pretend Mr.Kim doesn’t notice. Mr.Kim doesn’t mind as long as it’s just a small group of friends and they’re drinking responsibly at their home.

 

Kyungsoo gave one more look at himself in the mirror. He still dressed the same except his mother might have accidentally shrunk his favorite pair of jeans. Kyungsoo considers them his lucky pair of jeans. So what if he had attachment towards a piece of denim? Kyungsoo knew it wouldn’t have happened on his watch, but of course he didn’t want to hurt his beautiful mother’s feelings.

 

_They’re like DIY skinny jeans...no problem….god my thighs look so fat._

_I knew I shouldn’t have eaten that blueberry pie by myself._

 

“Kyungsoo, dear! Luhan is here to pick you up!”

“Alright, I’ll be right down!”

 

Kyungsoo grabbed his jacket from his chair and rushed downstairs. “Hey, Luhan hyung!” greeted the younger. The two gave each other a hug and exchanged smiles. “It’s nice to see you little one,” said Luhan as he ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair. After checking out Kyungsoo’s attire, Luhan sighed, “Good thing I picked you up early. We’re going to Baekhyun’s house first. I knew you’d need some help.”

 

Luhan dragged a confused Kyungsoo in the car, not before the younger gave his mother a kiss goodbye. As Kyungsoo entered the backseat, he greeted Sehun who was at the driver’s seat. Once Luhan joined them in the passenger Kyungsoo then realized how the two were dressed as if they were going to a club. “Uhhh…..did I miss the sudden dress code just to chill at Jongin’s house? Did I already lose playing some game?” Kyungsoo whined, “Guys! We didn’t even get there yet!”

 

The couple in the front laugh in unison and Kyungsoo is even more confused. “Can you guys please fill me in in what’s going on?” pleaded Kyungsoo. Luhan wiped away a small tear that came out while laughing and then replied, “Oh, you’ll see in a bit.” So “in a bit” Kyungsoo found himself in front of Jongin’s house with a black graphic tee and black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders because Baekhyun said it makes the outfit more powerful. Kyungsoo is honestly scared he’ll hurt himself or even worse someone else with the spikes. Kyungsoo at least got to keep his jeans on since it supposedly showed off his “plump virgin ass.”

 

Jongin’s house looks like any bumpin’ college house party and Kyungsoo wonders for the nth time if this is a dream. Kyungsoo was about to rub his eyes when a well-manicured hand slapped his hand away. “Don’t you dare, Kyungsoo! I used Chanel kohl on you tonight! You put that expensive ass shit to work!” ordered Baekhyun as he walked into Jongin’s house with his supposed boyfriend named, Chanyeol.

 

Luhan gave Kyungsoo that little push and inside they went. Kyungsoo suddenly wondered if Jongin’s house is soundproof because he didn’t know the music would be so loud. He found himself covering his ears as they passed the speakers and walked to the kitchen. Luhan hands Sehun and Kyungsoo a red cup and stood by the wall. Kyungsoo smelled the mysterious drink and realizes oh no, this isn’t normal Kool-aid. He internally smacks himself in the head.

 

_This is a house party. Of course there is alcohol._

_Look around you, Kyungsoo!_

_That’s not soda they’re all drinking!_

 

Luhan finished the drink in one go and sighed in relief, “My boy, Jongin is having his own first real house party and we’re all not even legal yet to drink this masterpiece!” Sehun cackled and took another sip, “You okay there, hyung? You haven’t drank your share yet.” Kyungsoo shook his head and let out a nervous laugh, “Sorry. just spaced out for a second.” Kyungsoo finally took a sip, more like a gulp since he didn’t know how much alcohol was in the drink and could instantly feel his throat burn. “Shit! What the hell is in this drink?” Sehun laughed and answered that it’s just fruit juice, vodka,…and maybe a bit of absinthe.

 

“ABSINTHE?! HOW THE FUCK DID JONGIN GET ABSINTHE?!”

 

Kyungsoo was already surprised that Jongin decided to have a real house party. The Jongin he knew was more of an occasional drinker and he loved to dance, yes but this was a different kind of dancing Kyungsoo wasn’t familiar with. Just how much can one semester change his best friend? Kyungsoo hadn’t even seen him yet.

 

“Relax, hyung. It’s only a little bit! Did you seriously not do anything during your first semester? It’s the perfect time to drink endless free alcohol.” Kyungsoo shook his head as he hesitantly took another sip of death, “My curriculum is more demanding than expected.”

 

“Well then. Since you and I survived a whole semester how about we finish this drink and get another round?” Sehun waited for Kyungsoo to give a toast, the later stood there unsure if this was a good idea. Suddenly Luhan joined them and wrapped his arms around the two, “Drink up, Kyungsoo! We survived a semester of college. Let’s celebrate!”

 

“B..but we still have another semester left. Heck we still have three years left.”

 

“Aw c’mon Kyungsoo don’t be such a killjoy! Drink up my little one!” Luhan helped Kyungsoo drink the rest of his first round. More like he forced Kyungsoo to drink it as Sehun held him. Kyungsoo’s head was already spinning and he began to stumble. Luhan patted Kyungsoo on the back and assured him that everything will be fine.

 

“R…right…everything will be fine.”

 

Kyungsoo should have known better to trust his friends, well what he now mentally noted as his new enemies. They encouraged him to drink three more rounds and when he felt so defeated, they’re nowhere to be found. His head fucking hurts like hell; as if a hammer was hitting him repeatedly. He stumbled towards the fridge and doesn’t bother with a cup and opened his mouth as the water dispenser hydrated him.

 

“Mmm…who thought water would taste so fucking good.” After spilling more water over himself than actually drinking it, Kyungsoo wiped his mouth with his hand and turned towards the living room. Each beat goes in sync with the lingering pain in Kyungsoo’s head and he realized it was a terrible idea to walk towards the speakers. Before Kyungsoo would have fallen to the ground, someone was there to catch him.

 

“Well this is an interesting way of finally seeing each other again.” Kyungsoo turned towards the direction of the voice and his vision was a bit hazy. He blinked a few more times and he can see Jongin smirking. Jongin helped Kyungsoo get back on his feet and gave the shorter a hug. “It feels like it’s been ages, hyung!”

 

Kyungsoo groaned as he doesn’t like being called hyung by Jongin. They may be a year apart in age, but according to Kyungsoo it made him feel old. He likes it when Jongin calls him by his actual name anyways. Kyungsoo sighed and threw the leather jacket somewhere. If Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo not taking care of his clothes, he’d be a dead man by now. But damn did it feel too heavy to wear a jacket and it was too hot. “Sehun and Luhan are fucking dead the next time I see them,” groaned Kyungsoo. He stumbled into Jongin’s arms once more. Jongin’s chest is warm, but it’s actually very comforting. Kyungsoo unconsciously wrapped his arms around Jongin and pulled the later closer. Kyungsoo is too busy enjoying the comfort to see Jongin blushing, “Hyung, you alright?”

 

Kyungsoo ordered Jongin to be quiet and stay still. Ahhh…I could get used to this. Jongin wanted to pull away, but Kyungsoo probably wouldn’t allow him. They’ve hugged each other, even held hands, and all types of skinship. It’s okay to do this too, Jongin thought. They were best friends and nothing more. Kyungsoo rested his chin on Jongin’s shoulder and looked up at the frozen Jongin. Kyungsoo took the time to look at Jongin up close, but he was amazed to see how chiseled his jaw was, lips so plump, how his skin was like a delicious caramel bar, and the younger finally got a haircut.

 

Kyungsoo’s hands began to roam along Jongin’s chest and he heard the younger’s breath hitch. Jongin always stayed fit and Kyungsoo knew there were abs underneath the thin fabric and strong muscles all over his body. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think that his best friend is.…fucking hot. “You know…it may be the alcohol talking or something…” Kyungsoo’s hands continue to roam and this time his right hand gently grazes Jongin’s hard-on. “Would you do whatever I tell you?” Jongin nodded and closed his eyes. He wanted to come off as the new and improved Jongin. He thought maybe Kyungsoo would see him in a different light. Apparently Jongin didn’t have to do much, but his fantasy becoming a reality was a little too much to handle. Kyungsoo leaned in to the crook of Jongin’s neck as they began to grind against each other. They both of them moan at the sweet friction.

  
Kyungsoo pulled on Jongin’s hair and whispered into his ear, “I want you to fuck me. Fuck me so hard that everyone in this damn house can hear me scream your name.” Jongin praised the heavens that he didn’t climax at the mere thought of fucking Kyungsoo into oblivion. Without a word, Jongin guided Kyungsoo upstairs.

 

===

_**  
T**_ he pair doesn’t bother to waste any time. Clothes are on the floor in record time and Kyungsoo’s back hit the bed first. They exchanged smiles as they kiss even deeper. Kyungsoo wasn’t confident in his kissing skills. It’s hard to believe if this were Jongin’s first kiss as his expertness exudes. 

 

“You know...I haven’t done this before,” admitted Kyungsoo. Jongin stopped in his tracks and looked at Kyungsoo. The shorter male panicked as he couldn’t read Jongin’s face. Jongin softly chuckled before giving Kyungsoo a tender kiss. “Well, good. Cause this is my first time too…and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Kyungsoo smiled before wrapping his arm around Jongin’s neck, “Okay…good.” He decided to be daring an initiate the wrestling of tongues and clashing of teeth. 

 

Kyungsoo is first to stop and choked out a moan as Jongin pumped his hard cock. “Nghh..Jongin…don’t stop,” ordered Kyungsoo. Jongin gave a few more tugs before disobeying Kyungsoo’s request. Kyungsoo whined at the lost of pleasure and reached out for his own leaking cock. Jongin watched as Kyungsoo continued to masturbate with eyes locked onhim. Kyungsoo’s body writhed and he moaned as he imagined Jongin’s mouth being where his hand currently was. Jongin growled at how such a tease his hyung was being. For this being their first time, Kyungsoo was doing one hell of a job to make Jongin want to fuck him crazy. Jongin grabbed lube and a scarf from the top of the nearby nightstand, ”I wanna try something, hyung. Do you trust me?” Kyungsoo nodded and a silky cloth is wrapped around his eyes, no longer able to see anything.

 

It’s even darker, but Kyungsoo can still feel the hungry eyes staring at his body. Kyungsoo could feel something wet trailing along his chest. Kyungsoo is aware of everything else; from the soft touch of the cotton sheets, to the scented candles, the music lulling in the background, and now a pair of lips captured his. Kyungsoo moaned into the kiss when Jongin tugged his hard cock instead.

 

“God you sound sinful when you moan like what.” 

 

“J…Jongin..” Kyungsoo’s best friend is on top of him with hooded eyes, but Kyungsoo can’t see such a sight. Kyungsoo begged, “I want to see you…I want to see you touching me, Jongin…please.” Jongin doesn’t respond and replaced his hand on Kyungsoo’s cock with his mouth. Kyungsoo’s body jolts and he released shameless moans. “Fuck! Jongin!”

 

The said male didn’t bother to start slow and took all of Kyungsoo in one go. Jongin allowed Kyungsoo to thrust into his mouth as hands tug on his freshly brown locks. Kyungsoo then pushed Jongin down even further. Jongin had tears falling down from his eyes, but he tried to relax his throat. Just for his hyung. Only he can give Kyungsoo this kind of pleasure. “Fuck..Jongin. I’m so close…”

 

A few more thrusts and Jongin could taste the sweet cum. He doesn’t dare to leave a drop and swallowed everything like a good boy. Chest heaving, Kyungsoo can’t believe how amazing his orgasm felt. His own right hand was nothing compared to the pleasure Jongin had given him, but he wasn’t satisfied with just a blowjob.

 

Kyungsoo craved for more. 

 

They slowly kiss each other as Jongin slowly took off the scarf. Kyungsoo’s eyes adjust and fuck, Jongin looked even sexier with messy hair and bee-stung looking lips. Kyungsoo gently grabbed Jongin by the chin, “You look so fucking hot right now.” His fingers lingered on Jongin’s lips. "I wish I could’ve seen you so hungry for my cum. It must’ve tasted so good, didn’t it?” Jongin chuckled at how his innocent hyung was talking so dirty to him. It was a definite turn-on. “We’ll have other chances, hyung. I’ll make sure of that…now how bout we get to what we really wanted to get out of this now, shall we?”  

 

Before Kyungsoo could say anything Jongin kissed him aggressively. Jongin had been wanting this so badly was afraid that his best friend would hate him for being gay. This was now his chance and he wasn’t going to give it up. “You…have no idea how much I’ve wanted this.” Jongin trailed kisses down Kyungsoo’s body. “How much I’ve wanted you.” Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s girth making the other jolt. “Don’t worry, hyung. You’ll definitely won’t regret this. On your knees, babe. Let me see the tight ass that’s waiting for me.” 

 

Kyungsoo does as he’s told, face down in the sheets. “Jongin…oh my god. I got some pre-cum on the sheets. I’ll need to laundry these, but your mom doesn’t have the detergent I like and..” Jongin laughed as he coated his fingers with lube. “Hyung, we’re about to have sex and you’re thinking about laundry detergent?” Kyungsoo blushed and he’s thankful it’s too dark for Jongin to see the rosy cheeks.  Jongin set his right hand on Kyungsoo’s hip and leaned closer teasingly leaving his hot breath near the rim. Kyungsoo moaned at the sudden contact and whined. Jongin chuckled once more before allowing the wet muscle trace Kyungsoo’s rim. Kyungsoo tried to muffle the high pitched moan he made, but Jongin told him that he wanted to hear everything. 

 

Lubed fingers soon make their way inside Kyungsoo and honestly it hurt at first. After awhile he couldn’t believe how good it felt to be stretched. He began to think why didn’t he bother try having sex with Jongin sooner. Kyungsoo moaned at the sudden emptiness and shivered when he felt something else grazing his entrance.

 

“You ready, hyung?” Kyungsoo could feel the head of Jongin’s cock inside him, “Fuck!…Fuck yes!” Jongin hovered over Kyungsoo’s body as he slowly entered the tight hole. Kyungsoo groaned at how big Jongin was and how much wider he was being stretched. This was way more different than a few fingers. 

 

Kyungsoo can feel Jongin breathing in the crook of his neck.

“Fuck, hyung. You feel so good.”

 

Jongin slowly began to thrust and Kyungsoo’s moans got louder as each thrust was more powerful than the last. Jongin set his left hand on Kyungsoo’s hip to help him thrust harder and faster. Kyungsoo continued to drive him insane. How could someone be so perfect? Jongin suddenly pulled out and turned Kyungsoo over, “I want to see that beautiful face of yours.” He let Kyungsoo’s legs rest on his shoulder as he continued to thrust deeply into the elder.

 

Kyungsoo continued to grab tightly on the sheets and tried his best not to close his eyes. He wanted to watch as Jongin glistened with sweat and see him being the cause of Jongin's sweet pleasure. Kyungsoo screamed in pleasure when Jongin found his sweet spot. Every time Jongin hit that spot Kyungsoo continued to scream out Jongin’s name louder and louder. Kyungsoo could feel that he was going to climax once more and started to stroke his own cock.

 

“H…hyung…fuck…I’m almost here.”  Jongin rested his head in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck and thrusted so hard the headboard repeatedly hit the wall. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck and moaned loudly when Jongin filled him up with cum. Jongin rode out his climax and groaned as the cum oozed out of the clenching hole. Kyungsoo was incredibly close and pumped his cock faster as Jongin watched him. Jongin licked his lips before reaching down and sucked Kyungsoo to completion. 

 

They sloppily kissed each other before cuddling in the messy bed. “Jongin…I think we’ll need to get your parents a new set of sheets,” suggested Kyungsoo. Jongin laughed as he brought Kyungsoo into a tighter hug. “Don’t worry, Kyungsoo.” The said man looked up at Jongin. “Did…did you just..”  Jongin was quick to apologize for calling his hyung by his first name. Kyungsoo chuckled, “I told you. It’s fine to call me by my actual name…plus it’d be even weirder if my boyfriend called me hyung all the time. Doesn’t give off the cute affect oppa does, ya know?” Jongin smirked, “Boyfriend, huh?” Kyungsoo was shocked when he realized what he said and apologized that he was rushing things. Jongin kissed him tenderly and felt something hard against his stomach. 

 

"Hard again, already? Well this boyfriend of yours can fix that." 

 


End file.
